


A Fan of Your Work

by Scrawlix



Series: Scrawlix's Marvelous Marvel Drabble Dribbles. [2]
Category: Archer (Cartoon), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlix/pseuds/Scrawlix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam is a Deadpool fan girl. She also turns Hydra agents into jelly with the flick of her fabulous wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fan of Your Work

"Come get me you panty-wringin' bucket wearin' sons-a-bitches!" The woman screamed, her blue eyes wide and maniacal. She waved the submachine gun menacingly at the group of Hydra agents before ducking down an alleyway. She moved fast and efficiently, turning a corner to lean against the wall. The claymore was tripped and the blast echoed in the narrow space between buildings, causing her eardrums to ring painfully. She stuck a finger in an ear and went, 'MAWP!' to try and break the awful internal noise. 

"Serves you goofy motherfuckers." She glanced at the carnage she wrought. At her feet an arm had gotten away from its owner. She kicked it and watched it roll to the side and stop against the shredded remains of a trash bin. "You wear bright yellow. Who does that?" She scoffed as she tip toed her way past the jellied remains of the Hydra soldiers. 

A man was watching her. Her eyes immediately trained on him and narrowed with suspicion. "Come at me bro!" She yelled, brandishing her weapon. 

He wore a red and black mask that didn't seem to fit properly on his head. There were swords- katanas- strapped to his back and he was packing enough artillery to make Archer look like a nancy. "Hello pretty lady!" He called happily, stepping into traffic without even looking. "Come here often?"

"Only to kill some Hydra bitches." She said, lowering the muzzle of her weapon, "Who the hell are you?"

The man walked past her and into the alleyway. He whistled as he surveyed the gory remains of the unfortunate Hydra agents. "Dah-yum, girl." Turning with his hands on his hips, he asked, "Are you single?"

She gave him an almost feral grin, "Who's askin'?"

"Deadpool is the name." He offered her a hand, which she shook.

"Pam."

"Well, Pam, it's definitely nice to know there's another connoisseur of total destruction out there, fighting the good fight."

Then it dawned on her, "Wait, you're Deadpool?"

"If you know anyone else by that name, they're fuckin' imposters." He pointed a thumb at his chest, "I'm the real deal."

"I'm a real fan of your work, man. You are one crazy motherfucker."

"Thanks. I love it when I run into fans."


End file.
